clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional based around Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional based on the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Administrators at the Project:Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOSS! Please remember that this wiki has mandatory continuity. What happens in one article can affect what happens in a distant article. Your articles will be edited to conform to this continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Who are you? A visitor A User An Administrator Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements * Ello! I miss you all, and I have new arcticals coming. DONT USE THE IDEAS. THEY ARE: Pufflezzz, Willie's Return, and much much more! I MISS YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 23:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *Remember, starting '''Tuesday, January 4th, 2010, TurtleShroom is returning to his homeschool console and will resume his learning schedule. This means he will appear around 1:00 PM and later, as was before Christmas and the Winter Break. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Tigernose, I'm going to let you finish... -but TS had the best regime of all time!! † 23:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *My bot has changed almost all of the words and links from "Club Penguin Fanon Wiki" to "Club Penguin Fan Universe". There should be minimal problems. (Possibly just a few broken links or images). If you see any major problems, please Contact me. Thank You. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) * All BOSSes please see this * Hi! I know I quit, BUT, Hi! I miss you all sooooo much!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']]' ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 18:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) * We just changed our name from Club Penguin Fanon Wiki to Club Penguin Fan Universe. HAPPY NEW YEAR, CPFU! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010 FTW!']]) View this template 16:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) * HAPPY NEW YEAR! Have a wonderful start of a new year and a 2010 from all of the Club Penguin Fan Universe! Here is January the First! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 23:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *Good news everyone. My family got a Wii! They plan on getting Mario Kart, Mario Galaxy, and I believe we're getting Metroid Prime 3. I'm gonna try and get some other games likes Sonic Unleashed sometime and I'll try and get some friend codes soon. If anyone wants to challenge me when I get some friend codes just leave a message on my talkpage. --Speeddasher * I've requested the new name change to Club Penguin Fan Universe via . The abbreviation name is now CPFU. -- [[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98']] ([[User talk:Anniemoose98|'talk']]) 01:07, January 1, 2010 *Nominate your favorite article, story, picture, blog, character, or user for the CPFW Spring Awards, please send nominations to: Forum:Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Seasonal Awards Nominations!. Only ten nominations allowed for the Best Article Category. If you have any questions, contact Sanchonachos or Mectrixctic. -- Sanchonachos 16:09, December 28, 2009 "Cool" Articles *Antarctica *Club Penguin Island *United States of Antarctica *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Vampenguism *Craáin Sensei *Maledict *Deletion Missiles *Bureau of Fiction *Mabel *Emily von Injoface *Director Benny ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Willy the Penguin! Willy T. W. Penguin is an Adelie Penguin living on Club Penguin Island. He is the youngest of the Frozen Siblings. He has one older sister and two older brothers. He is very good friends with Explorer, Ninjinian, and Tails6000.(read more!) To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture WEEGEE MABEL! User Of The Month Congrats to Kwiksilver! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences Short abesences Related wikis *French CP Fanon Wiki *German CP Fanon Wiki Category:Main